The invention relates to an electric switch module with one or several electric switches disposed on a carrier. At least one switch is a push-pull rocker switch with an actuation member formed by an actuation projection asymmetrically with respect to its rocking axis.
Such electric switch modules are located, for example, in motor vehicles, generally in the proximity of the arm rest of the interior trim paneling of the door. Such a switch module, if it is located on the inside of the driver door, comprises several rocker switches. These switches are used for actuating the drive of the window lifting mechanism associated with the individual motor vehicle door. These rocker switches are formed as push-pull switches. Following a push actuation of the switch, the window pane of a motor vehicle door is lowered, and thus opened. A pull actuation leads to the raising of the previously opened pane and consequently to the closing of the window.
Such rocker switches include an actuation member with an actuation projection disposed asymmetrically with respect to the rocking axis of the actuation member. The actuation projection forms an undercut for reaching behind the actuation projection. This allows room for the pull actuation of the rocker switch. Safety requires that a pull function is only possible through a pull actuation of the actuation member and not through an unintentional push actuation of the actuation member in a region that is opposite to the actuation projection with respect to the rocking axis. For this purpose, the push-pull rocker switches which must fulfill these requirements are disposed so far under a lining that only the cam-like actuation projection extends from the lining. However, such measures restrict the freedom to create the design of such a switch module.
In addition to the above described rocker switches, additional parts of such an electric switch module integrated into the arm rest of a motor vehicle door can include spring-loaded and/or are four-way switches for adjusting the outside mirrors. In the conceptualization of these switch module it must be ensured that no splash water penetrates into the interior of the switch module through the gap between the actuation members of the switches and a lining enclosing the actuation members. Lastly, the functional capability of the switch module must be ensured even if a motor vehicle door is opened during rain. For this reason, the gap between the movable actuation members and the lining must be appropriately sealed.
Building on the discussed prior art, the invention's aim is to develop further an electric switch module according to the species and described above, in such manner allows greater freedom to design the control top side of such a switch module and that the impermeability to water can be realized to the highest desired degree feasible and with minimal additional expenditures.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.